kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro is in the midst of a battle and he must hold out against Yahaba’s strongest Blood Demon Art, using different Water Breathing techniques one after another. Meanwhile, Nezuko and Susamaru are still battling it out. Worried Tamayo unleashes her own Blood Demon Art… Plot By combining Sixth Form: Whirlpool with Third Form: Flowing Dance, Tanjiro is able to envelop Yahaba's Koketsu Arrows and use them against him. Yahaba is beheaded and he curses the demon slayer for laying his severed head in filthy dirt. He laments being unable to win Kibutsuji's approval and decides he must take out the demon slayer with him. The Arrow Demon uses arrows from all directions on Tanjiro. One after another, Tanjiro is pulled by a force stronger than ever before. His only way to counter is to use one consecutive move after another. Yahaba dies slowly but manages to completely wear Tanjiro out before disappearing. Exhausted and unable to grip his sword, Tanjiro takes his katana in his mouth and crawls to where his sister is. Meanwhile, The Temari Demon uses her temari to stir up dust from the ground to create a smoke screen. Yushiro is able to evade the balls despite his obscured vision due to the linear nature of the assault without the guidance of the arrows. Susamaru is able to detect her camouflaged demon opponent in the dust cloud and nearly takes his head off once again. Nezuko suddenly appears with her leg restored and kicks the ball back at Susuamaru. Yushiro yells at her for being reckless, but Nezuko sees her youngest bother and pats him on the head. The Temari Demon begins her assault again, but Nezuko is able to kick every ball right back at her. Insulted, Susamaru kicks the ball at Nezuko only for them to get into a heated kicking match. Yushiro is amazed and asks Tamayo how this is possible. Lady Tamayo admits she only used a healing serum on the girl and the current power she's displaying is all her own. Nezuko ultimately wins the show of strength by kicking a ball Susamaru can't return and crushes the wall behind her. Despite Nezuko's strength, Tamayo worries she can't stand up to Susamaru at full strength. Tamayo asks Susamaru if she knows that Muzan Kibutsuji is a coward that manipulates all demons against eachother so they don't attack him. Susamaru refuses to believe Kibutsuji is a coward and Yushiro notices Lady Tamayo is casting a spell. Susamaru accidentally says Lord Kibutsuji's name out loud and realizes she's made a fatal mistake. Tamayo confirms that she's triggered Kibutsuji's curse. Tamayo used Enchanting Blood: Magical Aroma of Daylight, a spell that weakens its targets brain functions, making them unable of lying or keeping secrets. The demon woman admits she feels bad for Susamaru, who runs away asking for forgiveness. The Temari Demon's physical form is destroyed by Kibutsuji's cells still in her body. Tanjiro crawls onto the scene and Yushiro covers his mouth to avoid Tamayo's spell from affecting him. Tamayo also reveals that Susamaru is not one of the Twelve Kizuki because all twelve members have a number engraved into their eye. Tamayo takes the blood of Susamaru and goes to treat Nezuko, who accidentally fell under her spell. Yushiro follows and Tanjiro notices the voice of a young girl coming from Susamaru's pool of blood. He gives her a mari ball and realizes she was deluded into thinking she was one of the Twelve Kizuki. Susamaru was deceived and compelled to fight, only to be killed by the one she wanted to serve. This is how Muzan Kibutsuji treats even those who revere him. Tanjiro regroups with the others in the basement of the house. He and Nezuko reunite and she gives him a hug before running back over to hug Lady Tamayo as well. Tamayo asks why Nezuko is acting this way and Tanjiro reveals that Nezuko must see them as humans apart of her family. This moves Tamayo to tears and Yushiro is reminded of the moment when she helped him live on as a demon. Tamayo reveals they'll be leaving the region and asks if Tanjiro wants Nezuko to accompany them. He ponders over the possibility that Nezuko would be safer, but his sister gives him a glance that reaffirms his promise to her. Tanjiro respectfully refuses because he promised Nezuko they would be together from now on. Tamayo and Yushiro bid their new allies farewell, but not before Yushiro finally admits to Tanjiro that his sister is beautiful. Tanjiro leaves Tokyo during the day and gets his next assignment from a very persistent crow. Their argument is interrupted by a familair yellow-haired boy begging a young woman to marry him. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado RECURRING: *Yahaba *Susamaru *Yushiro *Tamayo BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO: *Muzan Kibutsuji *Zenitsu Agatsuma Locations *Asakusa, Tokyo Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Water Surface Slash **Water Wheel **Flowing Dance **Striking Tide **Whirlpool **Drop Ripple Thrust-curve **Waterfall Basin Blood Demon Art *Enchanting Blood **Magical Aroma of Daylight *Blindfold *Koketsu Arrow Battles *Assault in Asakusa (Completed.) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc Episodes